Head Over Feet
by PaceysLilMcPhee
Summary: Alex and Isabel become a couple after prom, but Isabel feels nervous. She struggles with issues about herself and Alex that puts a strain on their relationship. How will Alex handle it? Will Isabel over come her obstacles? And will there be a happy endin
1. Prologue

Title: Head Over Feet  
  
Author: Lauren  
  
Email: [1]PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell or the lyrics by Alanis Morissette. Get it? Good.  
  
Summary: Alex and Isabel become a couple after prom, but Isabel feels nervous. She struggles with issues about herself and Alex that puts a strain on their relationship. How will Alex handle it? Will Isabel over come her obstacles? And will there be a happy ending for the fairytale couple? (takes place after Heart of Mine)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Alex/Isabel  
  
Author's Note: I wrote both parts at the same time but then decided to split up the next part from this b/c it made more sense to make this a prologue. Enjoy!  
  
Isabel paced back and forth in front of the refrigerator in the kitchen. She was sure she, no he, had made a mistake.  
  
It happened after prom. Prom had been the most wonderful evening; she had been grateful that Alex had agreed to take to her in the end. Alex had treated her like she had always dreamed a guy would treat her. They had danced, gotten their picture taken and he had walked her home after the night had ended. After he had walked away from the door, without trying to kiss her like other guys may have done, she had watched him leave from the window downstairs. After he was out of sight, she had floated up to her bedroom, or at least it had felt like she was floating. Max had looked at her strangely at the time and she vaguely remembered him asking her what was going on with her; however, she didn't answer him, she just continued down the hallway to her room where she entered and promptly shut the door. She wanted the memories fresh for when she wrote it all down in her journal. She didn't even bother taking off her dress or wiping off her makeup; the first thing she did was grab  
her purple fabric-covered journal and one of her silver gel pens. This night deserved to be documented in a shiny and magnificent color because it helped portray how she felt. The sparkly color reminded her of the stars and stars reminded her of Alex. She spent at least an hour retracing every event that made up the unforgettable night. Some might say it wasn't very special but to Isabel Evans it was. It made her feel like a normal human girl. The next day, Alex had called her and she could tell from his voice that he was nervous. All he did was ask her if she wanted to spend the day with him and of course she had said yes. They spent the afternoon at a movie and then took a walk through one of the parks in Roswell. They had taken a seat on a bench underneath a large tree. They spent most of the time talking, even after it grew dark. After it grew dark, they spent their second night of stargazing. This time it ended better; Alex leaned over and kissed her. She didn't pull  
away. It wasn't until now that the panic started.  
  
As Isabel continued to pace, thoughts raced through her head so fast that it was hard to keep up with them. Alex had always been infatuated with her but now he was getting closer, even closer than he had been before. Now, he was actually in a relationship with her. She was sure that at some point he'd realize that she was Isabel Evans, the alien-human hybrid girl that pretended to be superior to everyone at school but at home and with Max, Alex, and her real friends, she was afraid and private and nothing like the untouchable Isabel Evans of Roswell High. She was afraid he'd grow tired of her. She began to think and believe that he deserved better than her. He couldn't possibly want her, not the real her. It would be better to spare him - and her - the trouble. So that's what she had to do. She had to fix this. And she would have to do it soon before she got too attached.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 1 of 1

Title: Head Over Feet  
  
Author: Lauren  
  
Email: [1]PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell or the lyrics by Alanis Morissette. Get it? Good.  
  
Summary: Alex and Isabel become a couple after prom, but Isabel feels nervous. She struggles with issues about herself and Alex that puts a strain on their relationship. How will Alex handle it? Will Isabel over come her obstacles? And will there be a happy ending for the fairytale couple? (takes place after Heart of Mine)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Alex/Isabel  
  
Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this. I had issued a challenge long ago that included using this song and then recently I had a great idea for the fic so I decided to write the Stargazer fic instead. There aren't many Stargazer fics out there, (well compared to Dreamer and Candy fics) especially now that Alex is gone, so I'm glad I get a chance to add one. Isabel is one of my favorite characters; I relate to her in many ways. Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1/1  
  
Isabel carefully placed her math book in her locker and shut it quietly. She looked down the hall and saw him. Him being Alex. He was walking quickly in her direction with a huge smile on his face. She couldn't help but hope that that smile was because of her.  
  
"Hey Isabel," he said stepping in front of the locker next to hers.  
  
"Hey Alex," she greeted in return.  
  
"Walk you to class?" he asked.  
  
Isabel smiled at him and nodded, "Sure."  
  
Alex took the books from her hands and walked with her to her first class. "So, The Whits have a gig tonight. It's nothing big. Just, you know, I thought I'd let you know so you could come if you want."  
  
"Sounds like fun," she said, "I think I can, as long as I get my homework and stuff out of the way."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I understand. If you can, I'll save you a front seat," Alex said as they reached the door to her next class. Isabel took her books back and they just stood, facing each other, until the bell rang. "I better get to class too," Alex said reluctantly. Then he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and then watched him wave goodbye to her while he started down the hall to his class. After he turned the corner, she slipped into her own class and started heading for a seat directly in the middle - her normal seat. As she passed, one of the jocks whispered to her, "You and Whitman? If you want a real man, let me know. You could do so much better." She just turned and glared at the guy before continuing on her way to her seat. "Wrong there," Isabel thought as she placed her books on her desk and slid into her seat. "I probably couldn't do better. But he could."  
  
Before she knew it, the period had ended and it was time for her to gather her books and move to her next class. She did so and walked out of the classroom. One of the jocks from earlier soon caught up with her.  
  
"Well hello Isabel," he greeted.  
  
"Hey yourself," she answered with her famous ice-princess glazed tone.  
  
"You're looking pretty good today."  
  
"Nice to know, but I don't value your opinion much," she replied keeping her eyes straight ahead.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt," the guy said pounding himself once above his heart. "Who's opinion do you consider valuable? Whitman's?"  
  
"Maybe I do."  
  
"Please, you could do so much better."  
  
"Really? You mean you," she responded flatly.  
  
"Maybe I do," he said mocking her.  
  
"You think you're so much better?" she said pressing him.  
  
"Well, yes, in fact I do," he said.  
  
"Prove it," she said turning her head and raising her eyebrows at him as she poked him lightly in the chest.  
  
The moron jock-dude leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I bet I'm a better kisser than Alex Whitman," before planting a hard kiss on her mouth. Knowing full well what she was doing, Isabel began to kiss him back. It didn't go much farther than those kisses. The jock, whose name Isabel thought was Todd, tried to shove his tongue down her throat but the bell rang and Isabel quickly pulled away.  
  
"Hm, I wouldn't go around bragging if I were you," she said with one last freezing glare and then ran off to class.  
  
After her last class, Isabel rushed out the door. She met Max at the Jeep and he seemed to be preoccupied, probably with thoughts about Liz, so they took off out of the parking lot and rode in silence until they got home. Isabel didn't have anything that afternoon to do but her homework but she wasn't sure if she was going to go see Alex play. She felt slightly guilty about kissing that jock Todd earlier. Alex didn't deserve someone like her, someone who would do something like that. The kiss hadn't been anything like when she kissed Alex. When she and Alex kissed she got light-headed and her heart pounded louder against her chest. Not to mention the butterflies. There was no way to control the butterflies in her stomach. When she and Todd had kissed she couldn't even really concentrate on the kiss. She had felt empty and she wasn't interested, she just wanted...well she wasn't sure what she was doing. But she knew one thing: Alex never would have kissed another girl and  
even before she had kissed Todd, she was having second thoughts about their relationship. Sure, it had barely begun, but she knew she was going to have to put an end to it, not because she didn't feel anything for Alex, but because she didn't feel like Alex could ever love her once he learned what Isabel Evans was really all about.  
  
So as Isabel dragged her feet up the stairs and into her room she knew what she had to do. She threw open her closet and searched for something to wear. She was going to see Alex and the band tonight but she dreaded what she felt she had to do afterwards.  
  
Isabel walked into the small club where Alex had told her earlier he was scheduled to play. She stepped over feet and chairs as she made her way to one of the tables at the front off in a corner. She sat down there and ordered a diet coke just so she would have something to preoccupy herself with. When Alex stepped out with his band to begin to play, she saw him search the crowd for her. When his eyes washed over her, he smiled and she couldn't help but smile a small smile back.  
  
They began to play and Isabel just sat listening to them, trying hard to concentrate on the music. They played a few songs and then Alex cleared his throat and looked at Isabel before speaking.  
  
"This last song, it's very special to me and I wrote it for a special person."  
  
He cleared his throat one last time and then began to sing as he played the last song for the night.  
  
I don't believe this is reality  
  
It's impossible  
  
There's just no way  
  
I often dreamed but  
  
Only in my dreams  
  
I used to look up at the stars  
  
And wish upon a falling one  
  
Faintly believing it held any power  
  
Hoping that one day there'd be me and you  
  
Hoping beyond hope  
  
I thought that it would happen  
  
Only in my dreams  
  
Now when I look up at the stars  
  
I think  
  
Think only of you  
  
Isabel starred at Alex, up there on the small stage, and she could feel her eyes starting to well up with tears. She really didn't deserve someone like this. Someone who felt this deeply and was this talented and would write a song about her. She didn't deserve that. At least that's how she felt. The song was beautiful but she wondered if Alex would still feel the same way he had when he wrote the song about her, in a few months.  
  
After the song ended, Alex descended and took a seat next to Isabel.  
  
"You made it," he said with a smile.  
  
Isabel nodded.  
  
"So...what did you think of the song?" Alex said anxiously.  
  
Isabel couldn't help but smile. He sounded like a little kid, eager for approval. "Alex, I loved it, it was beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it," he said.  
  
Isabel glanced around the place and then looked back at Alex. "Would you like to take a walk?"  
  
"Sure," Alex answered. They both stood up and Alex took Isabel's hand. He led her outside and they walked along the almost empty street.  
  
"When we get to the corner, I'll tell him," Isabel thought. "Don't chicken out, you know you have to tell him." They continued to walk and the corner grew closer and closer. "Three," Isabel counted in her head, "Two...one." She took a deep breath and said, "Alex?"  
  
He stopped walking and they stood at the corner, directly under the streetlight.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked.  
  
Alex nodded and she looked at the ring on her finger before looking back up at him. "I don't think this is going to work out."  
  
Alex blinked and said, "What?" obviously surprised.  
  
Isabel fiddled with her ring as she continued. "I, um, well this guy kissed me today. And I kissed back...and...it's just not going to work out between us."  
  
"What about this guy? Are you planning on dating him now or something? You just like jumping from guy to guy?"  
  
Isabel quickly shook her head, "No, I don't like this guy or anything. He's a jerk. But we still can't be together. Can't you see it's not going to work out? You're a sweet guy Alex, but it's not going to work out," she repeated. She looked up at Alex's face and when he didn't say anything she turned around and slowly took a step away from him.  
  
"Wait," he said taking Isabel's wrist in his hand. She turned and looked at him again trying to keep from releasing the tears that had been building up since that afternoon. "I want the evidence from which you concluded this, between us, isn't going to work out. We've barely started anything!"  
  
When Isabel didn't say anything, Alex continued, "And if you don't plan on dating this guy, because you don't like him, then it's no big deal."  
  
"You don't get it," Isabel said softly.  
  
"I think I do," he said.  
  
Isabel shook her head, "No, you don't. It's just not going to work."  
  
"I know why you're doing this. You're doing this because you're afraid."  
  
"Me? I'm afraid?" Isabel repeated looking at Alex like he was crazy. No one knew that Isabel Evans was afraid of anything. Everyone thought she was strong. And Alex was supposed to believe that too. Isabel thought he had.  
  
"Yes! Because I know that you have feelings for me. You can't deny that, Isabel. It's too late; I know. And if you kissed this other guy and you can't stand him, then there's obviously another reason behind it."  
  
Isabel was speechless. She hadn't expected Alex to actually disagree too much with her plans to break everything off with him. She expected him to be disappointed; he had been pursuing her for a while but she hadn't been expecting him to put up a fight and want to know reasons for everything. She had thought he'd just accept it.  
  
"Isabel," Alex continued softly, "I know you're afraid about something. There's something else that's bothering you, that's in the way or something. I want to know what it is. Because I bet we can work around it. I want to work this out."  
  
Isabel shook her head. "We can't," she said.  
  
"I think we can," Alex said, "I need you to talk to me."  
  
Isabel sat down on the curb and Alex took a seat next to her. She starred at the tree on the other side of a street for a few moments before turning to Alex.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that I kissed this guy?" she asked.  
  
"Well I'm not ecstatic but if you say you don't have any interest in this guy then we can work around it and move on," he replied.  
  
Isabel pondered his response a few seconds before asking a second question. "Aren't you tired of chasing after me? I mean I've always pushed you away but you were always willing to be there for me anyway."  
  
"Well," Alex began, "I just always felt something there. I really was interested in you not just because you're beautiful on the outside but you're beautiful on the inside too."  
  
"Are you sure you know who I really am on the inside? I mean, what if I'm completely different from what you thought?" Isabel said to him.  
  
Alex shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that there are things I don't know about you but I'm willing to learn."  
  
"What if those things aren't so good, what if you're not happy with what you learn about me?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Well, when you're in a relationship and you love someone, you have to be willing to take the good and the bad," Alex responded turning his head to look at her. "After all, no one is perfect."  
  
Isabel nodded and Alex took the pause to ask a question of his own. "Isabel, what are you afraid of? Why are you pushing me away right now?  
She turned her head to look him in the eyes. He deserved that much after the way she had treated him. "I'm afraid that once you learn more about me, what I can really be like, that you're going to leave me. And I didn't want to get attached if that's going to happen. Because you deserve better than me."  
  
"Isabel, like I just said, no one is perfect. Not me, or you, or anyone else. I'm willing to take the good and the not so good. Because that's what makes you who you are. And you're who I want to be with because you're Isabel Evans. There's no way I deserve better than you, there's no such thing. In case you haven't noticed, I've felt like this for awhile," he said with a small grin.  
  
I had no choice but to hear you  
  
You stated your choice time and again  
  
I thought about it  
  
"But are you sure? Because--"  
  
"Isabel," Alex interrupted, growing serious again, "I'm positive."  
  
Isabel smiled up at Alex and rubbed lightly at her eyes, hoping that the tears were gone. She thought about what he had said and was so glad that she had let him know how she was really feeling. It felt good to know that Alex really did like her for who she was and not because of what she looked like or how she acted at school. "I'm happy with who you are too. Actually, I'm very happy."  
  
"Good, I'm glad," he said with a smile. "So are you okay now? And are we okay now?"  
  
Isabel nodded. "I'm sorry. I guess it was all just me trying to push you away."  
  
"Yeah, that's what it looked like to me too. But we worked it out. That's what we're supposed to do," Alex said. He stood up and stepped back onto the sidewalk. He reached his hand down and she took a hold of it as he helped her up.  
  
You treat me like a princess  
  
I'm not used to liking that  
  
You ask me how my day was  
  
You're already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault  
  
"Thank you," Isabel said as she stood next to Alex, the two hand in hand.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For helping me up...and for everything else. For taking the time to find out what was actually going on with me instead of just letting it, and me, go."  
  
"No problem, anytime," Alex said squeezing her hand lightly.  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
  
That's not lip service  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault  
  
They continued holding hands and Isabel pulled Alex closer. She looked him in the eyes before leaning up and kissing him. The butterflies and everything were there. She could feel herself get lost in the kiss. She never felt this way with anyone else, just when she was kissing Alex. She felt as though she was flying through the stars that they had watched together at night more than once.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
*Alex asking Isabel out to the movies awhile back*  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things  
  
You held your breath and the door for me  
  
Thanks for your patience  
  
*FLASH*  
  
*Alex and Isabel stargazing for the first time when they all went on that camping trip*  
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Best friend with benefits  
  
What took me so long  
  
*FLASH*  
  
*Isabel and Alex kissing at his house when she asked if she could use him to experiment and try to generate some information about Max*  
  
I've never felt this healthy before  
  
I've never wanted something rational  
  
I am aware now  
  
I am aware now  
  
*FLASH*  
  
*One last flash of Isabel and Alex kissing that night in the park after stargazing during what they considered their first date*  
  
They both pulled away from the kiss and stood looking at each other.  
  
"Well now we know what Max and Liz were talking about," Alex said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah," Isabel confirmed.  
  
Alex reached for Isabel's hand one last time and they walked began their walk back to the club. Isabel lay her head on Alex's shoulder as they walked and finally felt content about this new relationship that they were both ready to begin. She knew now that it wasn't going to be perfect, nothing ever was as Alex had said, but now she truly understood how she and Alex felt and they were both ready to try out what they both had wanted for a while now.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault  
  
  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com 


End file.
